phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's Perry? (Part Two)
|image = Caped Carl and the Robots.png |caption = Evil Carl and his group of evil robots about to battle the OWCA. |season = 3 |production = 333 |broadcast = 169 |story = Jim Bernstein Maritn Olson Scott Peterson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Graft Derek Thompson Edgar Karapetyan John Mathot Jon Colton Barry Kyle Menke |director = Robert F. Hughes Jay Lender "Assistant" Sue Perotto |us = August 24, 2012 |international = August 12, 2012 (Disney Channel Israel) |xd = September 1, 2012 | arc = "Where's Perry? Part 1" | dvd = | iTunes = }} Agent P's fate is finally revealed in the action-packed finale of the two-part television special that left Phineas, Ferb and the gang literally hanging off an unchartered gorge and Candace frantic over a phone call with Jeremy that left their relationship status in limbo. Now, with Agent P nowhere in sight, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram square off against evil Carl who controls a set of familiar-looking robots to take over the OWCA, in one of the biggest battles yet. Episode Summary The episode opens on the mountain top restaraunt where Mom and Dad are sitting on a couch, having known they waited 20 years for their reservation to be fulfilled. The maître d'hôtel walks over and tells them that their reservation was made in the "Fletcher-Flynn" name by mistake. Phineas, Ferb, Balljeet, Buford and Isabella end up holding a junge vine. Transcript Songs *''Living with Monkeys'' End Credits Second verse of Living with Monkeys. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * The junior novel based on this episode was scheduled to be released on July 31, 2012, but was cancelled. * We learn that O.W.C.A. has agents in Africa. (Though this is only true because Perry made them Agents in the episode) * A sneak peek of the episode aired August 4, 2012 during Disney XD's airing of Part 1. The promo for the event can be seen here. Production Information *This episode aired on Disney Channel on Demand on August 17, 2012. International Premieres *August 3, 2012 (preview) (Family Channel Canada) *August 12, 2012 (Disney Channel Israel in Hebrew) *August 15, 2012 (Disney Channel Israel in English with Hebrew translate) *August 25, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *September 3, 2012 (Family Channel) *September 6, 2012 (Disney Channel UK) *September 30, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) Errors * Perry was on the other side of a cliff from Carl when the kids fell into the water, but seconds later Perry is on the same side as Carl. * After being turned good again, Carl stands up next to a piece of robot arm. It's colored white, but when Carl picks it up it's colored like Monograms uniform. This is two errors, one being the color switch and two that Robot Monogram was shut off intact. Continuity * Major Monogram wears his acrobat suit for the second time. ("Minor Monogram") * Ducky MoMo is once again seen or mentioned for the tenth time. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather", "Tour de Ferb", "My Fair Goalie", "Run, Candace, Run", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Monster from the Id", "Let's Bounce" "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets") * Major Monogram says "googly moogly" again. ("Ready for the Bettys", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Doof Dynasty", "Minor Monogram") *Baljeet saves Buford's life for the second time. ("The Bully Code") Allusions *'Tarzan '- Candance swing on the vines and calling to the animals are both similar to those made in the various movie, TV and animated versions of Edgar Rice Burroughs' Tarzan, as well as the yell done by Carol Burnett. *'M.C. Escher' - M.C. Escher is mention or alluded to again ("Gaming the System"), he is famous for optical illusions, such as Major Monogram putting sunglasses on only one side of his face. *'If Home is Where the Heart is...'- Major Monogram quotes this famous poem by reciting the famous lines "home is where the heart is." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas/Evil Robotic Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace/Evil Robotic Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy (voice only) * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram/Robotic Evil Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Clyde Flynn * Harold Perrineau as Maitre D * Edi Gathegi as Ignatius Ukareamü ** Lenny Henry as Ignatius Ukareamü (UK/Ireland version) References }} Category:Francis Monogram Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Special episodes Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Baljeet Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Candace Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Carl Karl